U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,994 assigned to Telefonix, Inc. of Waukegan, Ill. discloses an apparatus and a method for the convenient management of cords associated with the retail display of an electronic item of merchandise, such as a video camera. The apparatus includes a multi-conductor power cable and a reel for dispensing and retracting the power cable. The apparatus further comprises an adapter cord selected from a plurality of adapter cords for electrically connecting the power cable to a variety of items of merchandise having different power and connection requirements. The power cable is directly coupled to an alarm module that activates an alarm in response to an electronic circuit being opened in the event that the power cable is cut or disconnected.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0043936 A1 assigned to RTF Research & Technologies, Inc. of Caledon, Ontario Canada discloses a charging and monitoring system for handheld electronic items of merchandise, such as cell phones, Blackberry's, PDAs, cameras and the like. The system includes a coaxial security and power cable having a conductive core. A portion of one end of the coaxial power cable is accumulated on a reel of a recoiler assembly, while the other end of the coaxial power cable is adapted to mechanically and electrically engage a preferred mounting pad for a handheld electronic item of merchandise. The end of the coaxial cable accumulated on the reel is electrically coupled to a power and alarm cable through an electrical connector, such as a conventional registered jack (RJ) plug and socket. The free end of the power and alarm cable is electrically coupled to a power and alarm router having multiple ports for electrical connection to multiple power and alarm cables. The mounting pad is adapted to provide power to a power input port of the handheld electronic item of merchandise by means of a conventional electrical connection, such as a standard USB cable extending from the mounting pad.